


English Professor

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, nursejihoon!, nurseleejihoon!, nursewoozi!, teacherhongjisoo!, teacherjoshua!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hong Jisoo is the English teacher for their campus. Lee Jihoon is the nurse. It's very easy to fool Jihoon into falling in love. He's a fresh med student and people swoon. It's also easy to fool Jisoo, if you try to ask him on a date, you need to learn English oryou won't understand.That's not the case for Jihoon.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> You guys put Joshua as a science nerd. I'll break the rules and put him as an English nerd!

A new nurse comes into the college as the old one quit for an unknown reason. Jihoon just so happened to want to be a nurse. It wasn't the nurse he thought of, but still a nurse. 

Most kids come in because they are somehow entranced by Jihoon's looks and small body. But, only a few kids actually come here to have their medical attention. Those kids are Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, and Kim Mingyu.

Jihoon sighed as he waited in his office, it was emptier than before, because he put a rule saying nurse's pass only. So he had more space for free time. Chan came in, he came wheezing and Jihoon had to aide him to the bed. He looked up to see how Chan got here himself. He didn't. His boyfriend peered into the room as he was nervous about his boyfriend. 

Chan had asthma, but that didn't stop Kwon Soonyoung from falling in love with him. Jihoon knew this, because Chan was like his little brother, he told Jihoon about everything and how he's planning to get a lung transplant to cure his asthma. He wanted to live a happy life with his boyfriend. 

Jihoon was jealous of young love, he never felt young love before, because his parents kept pushing him to study if he wanted to be a nurse. He wondered what love felt like.

Jihoon gave Chan his inhaler as he smiled as Chan decorated the inhaler himself. Washi tape covering the sides of the inhaler as Chan wrapped his hand around the inhaler and sprayed it. He took a deep breath and he felt better. Jihoon dismissed the two once Chan started breathing normally again. It felt a routine everyday, to take care of his three usuals. 

Xu Minghao went into the room right after Chan left. Wen Junhui clung onto Minghao, helping Minghao stand as he had a broken foot. Wen Junhui looked into Minghao's perfect eyes and smiled. Minghao exchanged the smile with his as he sat on the bed. He went to get his foot checked. Jihoon nodded as he checked around each corner and crook of Minghao's foot. He felt  
around until he reached the ankle. Minghao yelped and held Junhui's hand. 

Jihoon guessed that it hurt, he started to bandage wrap Minghao's fragile ankle.  
"How did this exactly happen?" Jihoon asked, completely curious. Junhui bit his lip as he answered.  
"Well.. We went biking and Minghao forgot to tie his shoe laces as the laces tied to the pedal and dragged Minghao down. If I wasn't there to catch him, he would have broken his skull also" 

Jihoon laughed softly at how Minghao's story was like a k-drama. He sent Minghao off as Mingyu went in, his arm in the bandage wrap that Jihoon put on him last week, it looked worn out and dirty. He replaced the old bandage with the new one as Wonwoo giggled, thanking Jihoon and kissing Mingyu's left arm. "Don't do that in front of me" Jihoon said bluntly as the lovebirds nodded, thanking him again and walking out of Jihoon's office. 

Jihoon sighed as it was now his lunch break. He grabbed his salad and headed to the teacher's lounge in the main campus building.


	2. Beginning pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong Jisoo was the newest hot English teacher. Kids were heartbroken after the old English teacher, Chwe Hansol left the campus right after the Drama teacher, Boo Seungkwan the campus. The school was going through new teachers. Jisoo was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my first chapter fic.

He taught his English class what the importance of English is, like how you can communicate with most of the world. His students didn't listen, they always acted sick and asked for a nurse's pass. Is English class really that bad?

Jisoo wondered as he pondered on his desk as he saw notes from male and female students about dating. Jisoo grimaced as he threw them in the garbage. He knew Hansol, Hansol just left because he wanted to be with Seungkwan. Jisoo wondered about how love could drive you to do crazy things for your lover. He always had a handsome face, but never a love interest. His face had no point other than to attract potential lovers.

He read books on top of books until it was his break time. "Finally," He smiled as he jumped up from his desk and headed to the campus room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters mean more updates :D


	3. They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Jisoo meet. Sparks fly, they start to peak interest in eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reeee

Jihoon heads to the main campus building and enters the teacher's lounge. Although he isn't a teacher, they still let him. 

Jisoo headed to the lounge as he searched for his lunch in the fridge, a bowl of kimbap was there, carefully wrapped as he took it out. 

Jihoon had his salad in his hands as he entered, seeing teachers there and he sat on the couch, conversing with Jeonghan about his day. Also, about how Minghao broke his ankle. "Isn't that ridiculous?" Jihoon laughed with his squeaky laugh.

Jisoo heard a small laugh, an angelic laugh. It was squeaky and light. He turned around and saw a new face talking to Jeonghan. He was a small being, his hair was blonde as he was incredibly handsome. 

He went over to the two to introduce himself. "Hello, Hong Jisoo, of English" He held his hand out, forgetting there was a kimbap in his hand and eating it. Putting his hand back after he finished eating, blushing because of his clumsy self.

Jihoon saw a man approach Jeonghan and him. The guy was quirky. He smiled at the other, thinking the kimbap was on purpose until he watched the man eat it. Jihoon cracked a giggle as he introduced himself. "Lee Jihoon, nurse"

"Ahh.. This is why my students kept asking for the nurse's pass. Because of you," Jisoo said, he mumbled a phrase "I could see why" Thank god that Jihoon didn't hear that at all. 

Jihoon gave him a warm smile and got up. Woah. He's taller than me, he thought. 

Woah. He's really short. Jisoo thought.

He had the urge to lift Jihoon up and spin him around like a child. 

Jihoon smiled and started to pour the ranch onto his salad as he then tossed the lettuce pieces around in his salad bowl. Jisoo got his kimbap and started to feast on them.

He shared with Jeonghan as he asked if Jihoon wanted some.

Jihoon accepted and ate his kimbap he got. He asked, "Jisoo, can I have your number?" He tried to hide his blush as Jisoo nodded and started to insert his number into Jihoon's phone. 

Oh my god. This cutie asked me for my number. Jisoo freaked out as he blushed, pressing his number into Jihoon's phone.

Jihoon gave his cute smile and nodded, thanking him as they started to talk. "Well thank you, I've been very busy as a nurse, I have to take care of little Chan, Mingyu, and Minghao. They are all taken, and I'm kind of jealous"   
Jisoo just wanted to confess right there, but he was afraid of rejection, so he didn't ask. 

He finished his kimbap and started to clean up, about to go into his classroom as Jihoon asked "Want to meet up after school?" 

"Yeah." Jisoo replied in English as Jihoon tilted his head, then understanding what he meant. 

"Parking lot near the park"


	4. Parking lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rocket - seventeen

Jisoo dreaded the next few periods until he had to grade the papers. The students lazily wrote in half Korean and half English it seems. If that was even possible. 

The bell rang as he grabbed his bag and styled his hair, running to the parking lot, he waited there. Jisoo waited as the other students went home. He decided if he stayed for a little longer, Jihoon might come. 

"Jisoo!" He heard a small voice scream and a small body run towards him. Jisoo got up and smiled. He ruffled Jihoon's hair and he was led to the swings. Jihoon talked off his ear, "Sorry I was late! Chan had a small asthma attack and I had to take care if him and-" Jisoo put a finger on his lips. "No need to be sorry Jihoonie"

Jihoon blushed at the nickname as Jisoo swung high. Jihoon tried to catch up with him. Jisoo sung "So come as you are" Jihoon loved his voice. A handsome, soft teacher, and he could sing?! He was the ideal type for Jihoon if he were to have one.

Jisoo looked back at Jihoon with a blush on his face. Jihoon noticed and smirked at Jisoo, winking at him. 

He asked "Hey Jisoo, I thought you would've left already since I was late.. Why did you stay?" Jisoo shrugged his shoulders "Maybe I'd do it for a friend" Jihoon awed at his response until he did a mental pout. He wanted to be more than friends. 

This could be his only chance of young love.


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two decide to go to dinner, things happen.

Jihoon was determined to find love. He looked up into Jisoo's eyes. Jisoo's stomach growled as he blushed.

"Sorry. I'm a bit hungry." 

"It's okay! I can treat you to dinner!" 

Jihoon nodded as Jisoo tilted his head. 

"Really?"

Jihoon nodded with a sparkle in his eyes. Jisoo sits up to introduce himself, "Since we're going to dinner, I'm Joshua, my English name" Jihoon looks up at Joshua and tilts his head. 

"S-Shua?" He was confused and tried to pronounce his name.  
"Yeah, just call me Shua"  
'That's the cutest name, of course from the cutest boy.' Joshua thought. 

"Let's go to dinner Jihoonie," He hummed as he held Jihoon's hand. He was surprise as Jihoon let him his hand. It was soft.

Jihoon didn't expect Shua to hold his hand, so he let him in utter shock. He thought about it and blushed. Going to lead him to the restaurant they were having dinner at. He had his head down the entire time. 

"Party of two" Jihoon looked up at the waitress and the waitress asked "Kid's menu or not?" 

"No I'm not a kid" 

Jihoon blushed in embarrassment and the waitress led them to their booth. Thank god they had a booth, Jihoon wanted to lay down and curl up.

As soon as they sat down, Joshua started laughing. "Kid's menu? If only they knew you were a campus nurse" 

"Y-Yeah I still get asked that." Jihoon said with a small pout and he started to tear up. He hated how he was so small people thought he was a kid. That was his sensitive spot as he sniffled.

Joshua gazed at Jihoon as his eyes started to glaze up with tears. He was shocked  
"H-Hey, Don't cry Jihoonie." He came to Jihoon's seat and looked into his eyes and wiped away his tears. "I don't think you're a kid" He smiled and nodded as the menus came. "Ready to order Jihoonie?" He asked as Jihoon picked up a menu and started to see.

Joshua went back to his seat as he went to see what food the restaurant had. "I like ricecakes..l He heard Jihoon mutter, his heart softened at Jihoon's voice. 

"Can I order a jajangmyeon and a bowl of ricecakes?" 

Joshua ordered as their order went on it's way to the cook. Jihoon's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"Well, you said it."

Jihoon's ears turned red as he hid into his booth and fiddled with his fingers nervously.  
Joshua grinned as he blew a kiss to Jihoon.

Jihoon blushed then he realized that Shua probably thinks of him like a brother, he didn't want to get heartbroken. He blew a kiss playfully back. Shua thought he got the message and smiled.

"Cute,"

Jihoon watched as the beverages and food came, Jihoon picked up water glass and drank it with one pinky up. 

"Hey Jihoon!" A familiar voice yelled as two figures approached their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love rocket sm


	6. Stars are looking straight down on us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet with two other people as they go star watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyric from rocket - seventeen

Jihoon was confused as he turned his head to see Chan and Soonyoung.  
"Hey guys" He smiled and patted Chan's head. 

"We didn't expect to see you here! We were going on a date, I mean it could be a double date with that guy." Chan pointed at Joshua and squinted his eyes until he realized. "Professor Hong?!" He panicked and Jihoon calmed him down. He giggled and whispered in Jihoon's ear "You got a date with the hot teacher?! Fits because you're the hot nurse, good luck!" 

Soonyoung bowed at the others as Chan went to get a booth behind Jihoon as they listened in. "Babe we should let Jihoon and Professor Hong come with us!" Chan smiled and kissed Soonyoung's cheek. 

Joshua was shocked as two of his students ran towards them and Chan whispered into Jihoon's ears and giggled, Jihoon blushing. I wonder what they said, he thought.

"Sorry for the interruption, so how was your day Shua?" Jihoon asked as he stared into his eyes and smiled, his eyes crinkling into a crescent as Shua answered, "Four of my students tried to get a nurse's pass, I only let two." He pointed behind Jihoon as he turned around and looked into the booth, seeing the two from before. Jihoon scoffed, brats, he thought.

"I think they are in love," Chan whispered into Soonyoung's ear as Soonyoung nodded.

Jihoon bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers, going to take a bit of his ricecake as his lips came in contact with the ricecake and he squealed, it was delicious.

Jisoo watched as Jihoon's lips wrapped against the food as he stared at Jihoon's lips. He wanted to kiss them. He jumped at Jihoon's squeal.  
"Any funny stories you have Jihoon?" 

"Yeah! So you know Xu Minghao? He broke his ankle, but how he did was funny." Jihoon giggled thinking about it.

"How?" Joshua was curious since Jihoon was giggling about it.

"He and his boyfriend were biking and his shoelaces tied to the pedal." He smiled as he finished his food. "Woah." Joshua chuckled as Jihoon had sauce on his lips, he reached over to wipe it off as Jihoon blushed. Joshua licked the sauce off. 

He. Just. Licked. The. Sauce. Jihoon panicked as he bowed "Sorry Shua!"

"No need to, I was the one who did it" He chuckled at Jihoon's panicked vibe.

Jisoo finished his plate as he called for the bill.  
"I can pay" He offered as Jihoon shook his head  
"I will!" Jihoon argued softly as Joshua shook his head. "No I will!" The two behind Jihoon were dead set that they liked each other. I mean they're fighting over a bill. They decided to split the bill as Jihoon got out his wallet. 

The older two got out of the restaurant as the younger two followed. "Jihoon Hyung! You want to make it a double date?" Shua blushed as he knew what they meant.

"Sure I guess.. Is it okay with you Shua?" Jihoon asked and Joshua nodded. "Its fine" He gave a heartwarming smile that made Jihoon's heart beat faster. 

Soonyoung led the group to a spot on the hill near the Han River. Chan's mouth dropped, "Woah! Shooting stars!" Chan pointed at the sky as stars were flying. The young couple laid down as Soonyoung laid on Chan's lap. They whispered sweet words to each other as Jihoon gagged, but he was also jealous. 

Jisoo saw Jihoon's face of envy and he chuckles, laying Jihoon down on his lap.

Jisoo looked down into his lap as Jihoon cuddled closer into his lap. Joshua blushed and looked at the sky. Jisoo decided to lay down with Jihoon. Jihoon watched the stars in awe as he wished for he could be with Shua. Joshua looked into his eyes as he watched the stars glitter in Jihoon's eyes. 

Jihoon glanced back as Joshua was staring at him. He blushed and got closer, hugging Joshua. He didn't care about anything as he wrapped his arms around Jisoo. Jisoo cuddled into Jihoon's warmth as he wished to be together with Jihoon. 

"Cutie." Joshua smiled as the stars fell and twinkled at Joshua. 

Chan chuckled and kissed Soonyoung's lips softly and hugged Soonyoung. Soonyoung smiled and wished for Chan to have a successful surgery and to be with him.

Joshua saw the younger ones as he smiled and pecked Jihoon's lips as the younger squealed.

"The stars are looking straight down on us" He whispered.


	7. Seokmin meets Shua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon wakes up in his room, when he remembered when he was with Shua and the boys.

Once the shooting stars stopped, they've been there for a few hours. So Soonyoung and Chan went to go as Shua gazed into Jihoon's sleeping face. He examined his face softly.

Shua picked Jihoon up as Jihoon's phone came out of his pocket. Shua picked it up and it said 'Seokmin 🤘🏼' Someone named Seokmin was calling, he accepted as a loud and happy voice bursted out of the phone. "JIHOON-AH WHERE ARE YOU?" Shua flinched as he said "Jihoon's asleep in my arms. We went stargazing." 

"Who are you?"

"Hong Jisoo/Joshua"

"I'm Seokmin, Jihoon's roommate. Jihoon texted me all about you, the hot teacher"

Jisoo blushed, "He thinks I'm hot?"

"Hell yeah! You're all he talks about"

Shua blushed red as he held Jihoon in his arms. "Can I trust you to keep a secret and not tell Jihoon?"

"Yeah! What is it? I swear if you guys aren't-"

"I kissed Jihoon when he was asleep."

"Wha?"

"Where do you guys live so I can drop him off."

"We live at 12456 svt apt"

"Okay, I'll drive there."

Joshua hung up as he put Jihoon on his back and went to his black sedan. He placed Jihoon in the passenger's seat and put on his seatbelt and went to the driver's side and buckled up. Joshua put his key in the ignition and drove to the apartments. Getting Jihoon out and holding him in his arms as he headed to the lobby. Seokmin waited as he smiled, nodding and picking up Jihoon and struggling. "He's so heavy" Seokmin chuckled.

"Not really, he's light" Joshua smiled.

Seokmin led Joshua to him and Jihoon's room. "You can sleep with us! Since it's late."

"Oh I have clothes in my car, for emergencies"

"Great!"

Joshua started to strip his shirt then he helped change Jihoon into small shorts and a tee shirt.  
He placed Jihoon down and cuddled with him. Seokmin smiling and falling asleep. 

Jihoon woke up.

He felt arms around him as he looked down, Shua was holding onto his hips as he slept. How did Shua come here?! He sat up and changed, Seokmin smirking and pointing at shirtless Shua. Jihoon blushed and looked away. "So how was your first kiss?"Seokmin asked.

"First Kiss?!" Jihoon's eyes widened.


	8. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon had no clue that Shua kissed him. It was like everybody in the world was hinting that he had his first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu jihoon doesnt know

"First kiss?!" Jihoon yelled, "Who kissed me?"  
"Can't tell ya" Seokmin snickered and ran away, going out of the apartments to walk to his barista job at the coffee shop.

Shua woke up, groaning. "Mmmm.."

"Good morning Shua" Jihoon smiled as he saw Shua's pecs. He blushed and walked by and Shua smirked. "How was the first kiss?" He teased as Jihoon pouted, "Why is everybody saying that!" He huffed and crossed his arms. Shua got up then got changed in the clothes he got for emergency. "Just return my clothes once you wash them."  
He gave a kind smile as he pointed at the clothes he tossed on the floor, getting up and fixing his hair and brushing his teeth. "Want me to drive you?"

Jihoon thought about it, yeah.. "Yeah sure!" He got into his nurse outfit, a white lab coat and pants like a doctor and he walked with Shua to get to the car. The car smelt good. It smelt like Shua, 'Shua likes you as a brother' He thought as Shua drove them to the campus. 

Jihoon opened the car door and thanked Shua, Shua nodding and parked and followed Jihoon.   
"Did you pack your lunch?" He asked in concern.  
Oh crap. He didn't. "No."  
Shua held an extra lunch kit as he handed it to Jihoon. "Thanks again Shua" He giggled and bowed, going to the nurse's office to be there until school ends.

Jisoo nodded and went to his English class, going to educate them. 

"Ah Jihoon!" Chan and Soonyoung rushed to him right before class started. "You're gonna be late." Jihoon replied as Chan nodded and said "How did the kiss feel?" Jihoon looked up at them. "You know too! The hot teacher, Seokmin, and you guys!" 

"Wait.. Did the professor sleep with you in the apartment? Ooooh~"  
Soonyoung laughed.


	9. Shua taken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon realized Shua was in his apartment. He slept there with Jihoon in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O

Jihoon thought about what Soonyoung said, he really found Shua in his bed. Arm wrapped around him. He blushed red. "Now go before you're late!" He shooed the two away. "Impossible" He shook his head. Jihoon couldn't have seduced Shua.

"Professor Jisoo! Can I have a good grade?"

"If you work hard"

The young student pressed against his desk as Joshua backed up. He said "I already have someone." 

The girl gasped as the whole class went silent. Great. This will be on social media in a few seconds. He didn't care anymore, Joshua said "And I've kissed them already"

The news reached fast to Jihoon. Soonyoung and Chan ran by, telling him the news as Chan received his inhaler. Soonyoung talked his ear off about how Shua was taken. It broke his heart. He wanted to speak to Shua about it. So he treated Chan as they left, he pulled out his phone and went to Shua's contact number. Mingyu came in with Wonwoo as he checked up on his arm. "You're fine" He gave a kind smile as Wonwoo thanked him, giving him homemade cookies.

Minghao came in and Jihoon treated his ankle gently. Junhui kissing Minghao's cheek and writing on his cast. Jihoon scoffed and laughed. Nodding as they left. Finally he had the time to text Shua about this.


	10. Text Shua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between Jihoon and Shua based on Jihoon's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to the one person who subscribed to this story ❤️

 

Jihoon picked up his phone and started the conversation with Shua.

 

**Shua 😘**

  **Jihoonie 💓:**

Shua, I heard you're

with someone, who?

**Shua 😘:**

Oh yeah? It spread that quick?

Yeah I am.

**Jihoonie 💓:**

Who?

**Shua 😘:**

Meet after the school day ends.

I'll go to your office.

**Jihoonie 💓:**

Okay. Can't wait to see

who the lucky person is! 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Jihoon sighed as he placed his phone down. It was lunch, he went to the main campus as usual. He brought the cute little lunch bag Shua gave him. Jihoon walked alone to the main campus as Seokmin attacked his back. "Ah! What are you doing on campus?!" Jihoon laughed as he held the lunch bag tight. "Whatcha got there?" Seokmin asked and pointed at the bag. "Did Shua get that for you?!" He chuckled as Jihoon told him he was taken and kissed someone. Seokmin bursted out of laughter as they went to the lounge. 

Shua headed to the lounge. He was shocked as he saw Seokmin in the lounge with Jihoon. Shua gave Seokmin the look and Seokmin shook his head. 

Jihoon eyed Shua as he went to beg Shua. "Pleeeaseee tell me!" He whined and pouted. Shua shook his head as he smiled the most ethereal smile as he saw Jihoon holding the lunch bag. 

Shua started to eat his kimbap as usual as Jihoon finally opened his bag. He gasped cutely as he saw ricecakes in the bag. Seokmin chuckled as he gave a thumbs up to Shua. He sipped his latte as he watched Jihoon devour the ricecakes. Seokmin scoffed as he grabbed a napkin and dipped it in water, he wiped Jihoon's lips so there was no sauce. 

Shua wanted to wipe it off again, but Seokmin beat him to it. He's glad, he didn't want to make it obvious. "Don't forget in your office after school day" Shua whispered in Jihoon's ear before he left.


	11. Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shua got into Jihoon's office. Will he reveal it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀

Seokmin hung around Jihoon's office as he sat on the bed like a child. Somebody knocked on the door as Jihoon opened it.

"Sorry visitor's aren't allowed-"

"I'm here to pick up Seokmin."

Jihoon stared up into the stranger as he recognized his face.

"Seungcheol?!"

Seungcheol nodded as he headed towards Seokmin, ruffling his hair.

"Sunshine,"

He smiled and kisses Seokmin's hair. Jihoon's mouth was agape. He was shocked. Seokmin never told him. They started to talk about everything.

"How did you guys meet?!"

Seokmin bit his lip "You know that one time I said for you not to come, it was because of Cheollie. He was cuddling me."

Jihoon got slightly angry as he glared at his best friend.

"Why hide it?"

"Well.. Because I didn't want you to feel alone"

"Well I feel more alone than ever." Jihoon pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Uh.. I'll take you two to the campus stores." Seungcheol offered.

"Fine" Jihoon agreed with a slight grudge.

The bell for school rang as students rushed out. Jihoon walking the two to a nearby coffee shop, it had the best workers as he ordered a mocha coffee.

The lovebirds ordered cake pops as they picked pieces of the batter off and fed it to each other. Jihoon gagged as they ignored the jealous loner.

The boys talked as they got along well. Jihoon looked at the time, a few more minutes- Wait. A few more minutes! Jihoon told them as they all rushed to his office.

Seokmin already knew and told Seungcheol. They both laughed while running.

Joshua was ready to confess to Jihoon. He headed with a slight blush. He sat on Jihoon's desk with flowers in his hands placed behind his back.

He waited for a while, when he almost lost hope, he peeked out of the door and saw Jihoon running down the hallway with two other males.

He knew one was Seokmin but he couldn't identify the other male.

"Was he Jihoon's boyfriend?"

His heart shivered thinking about it.

Jihoon panted and bent over to get air. He shooed the two away as Joshua asked

"Who's he?"

"Seungcheol! Seokmin's boyfriend"

Joshua felt a huge wave of relief as he grinned towards Jihoon. Jihoon was attacked by Shua's smile and tripped. Shua realized and picked Jihoon up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Now tell me who!" Jihoon pouted with determination to find out who it was.

Shua handed him the roses he handpicked as Jihoon tilted his head.

"Read the card"

Jihoon made an 'O' shape with his mouth as he eagerly opened the card. It read **"T** **o Jihoonie"**

Jihoon's eyes watered as he smiled.

"B-But don't you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"No, will you go out with me?"

Shua said with a blush and gazed into Jihoon's eyes that had a twinkle of hope.

"Y-Yes" Jihoon stuttered and intertwined their fingers. Shua smiled as he felt Jihoon's soft fingers laced with his.

Jihoon jumped onto Shua as Seungcheol and Seokmin ran away. Jihoon giggled and held Shua's neck.

"So we're dating?"

"Yeah we are." Shua squeezed Jihoon's cheek as Jihoon blushed red.

From far away, you heard a squeal as six people arrived on the scene.


	12. Six People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six people arrive, figuring out that Shua and Jihoon are dating. They are told to keep a secret. Will they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the crew.

Out of those six people, one had a cast on. That was Minghao. One also had a wrapped arm, that was Mingyu. Jihoon looked over in panic as he saw Soonyoung, Chan, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Minghao, and Junhui at the door. He hid in Shua's neck as Shua held his hips.

"Wow~ The hot nurse is dating the hot teacher" Wonwoo giggled and back-hugged Mingyu as he was in shock.

Junhui kissed Minghao's cheek as he smiled. "We can't tell can we?"

"Please don't Jihoon begged and did aegyo  
in hopes that they won't tell. 

Soonyoung smiled as he yelled,   
"I was correct! You did sleep with Professor Hong!"

Everyone gasped as Chan pulled Soonyoung in a hug to prevent him from releasing anymore secrets.

Jihoon frowned, whispering in Shua's ear,   
"Sorry, I tell only these patients because they're close to me"

"It's okay darling" Shua chuckled as he ran his hand through Jihoon's soft hair gently.

The room gasped again as they were so cute. Jihoon was entranced by Shua's that he forgot that people were there.

"Please leave" Shua insisted as the six people left. Closing the door but seeing in the window.

Shua ran his hands down his body and tugging on Jihoon's hips, pulling him closer as he look at his face. 

Jihoon stared at Shua's lips when he was pulled closer to him. Then Jihoon remembered that Shua said he kisses someone. 

"Who did you kiss before?" 

"You" 

Jihoon's eyes shook as he looked at Shua's smirk. 

"M-Me? I don't remember" He scratched his head to remember.

"It was because you were sleeping." Shua smiled and initiated the kiss, intertwining their lips like their fingers were. He loved Jihoon's vanilla scent as he inhaled to breath. As they were sucking the air out of each other. Soonyoung recorded and squealed like a fanboy. 

They pulled away as the six people actually left.

"Was my kiss before your first?" Shua asked as Jihoon nodded with a pout, he didn't even get to experience it. It kind of made him frustrated.

"don't worry, it was mine too" Shua continued to speak. 

Jihoon blushed, how could he have gotten this lucky to date a god like Shua.

Shua gave him the deadly smile that melted his heart into pieces.

Jihoon punched Shua playfully. 

He felt slightly angry, because he felt like everybody else knew but him. 

They knew his private life.

Jihoon gave a huge pout with his arms crossed as he gave a small "Hmph" at Shua.

Shua was confused as he tilted his head at Jihoon. "What's wrong baby?" He asked and licked Jihoon's neck.


	13. Small Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a tiny fight. They made up right away.
> 
> \- edit 4/21/19 woahh all my stories have 100+ hits tysm

"Why?" Jihoon pouted as he looked at Shua. "Did it feel good?" Jihoon asked as Shua nodded, "It was graceful, you flower"

"Why did you tell everyone but me?" 

"Because I was afraid that you were going to act weird around me"

"I would never"

"Now I know that" 

"Now most people know my privacy!"

"It's fine babe." He hugged Jihoon tight.

"I always had this urge to pick you up" Shua smiled.

Jihoon giggled and got picked up by Shua. He got spun around like a ballerina. "Build a rocket with me" Shua smiled as he held Jihoon tight so he wouldn't fall.

"Let's go to my house" Shua offered as Jihoon nodded.

They got into Shua's car as Jihoon tapped his fingers on the window. Shua thought it was adorable as he chuckled, playing Rocket in the car. 

Jihoon saw a large house and denied that it was Shua's until they parked and Shua said "This is my house" 

Jihoon's mouth fell agape for the second time as the house had two stories, a backyard pool, and a playground. 

Jihoon squealed as he ran to the door. Shua ran after him and hugged him, unlocking the door as they went in. "Woah!"

Jihoon yelled in amazement as he giggled and clung onto Shua.


	14. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they get into Shua's house, they have an affection hour or more.

Jihoon held onto Shua as he kissed Shua's stomach. "Ah. Babe my tummy is ticklish."

"You still call it tummy?" Jihoon giggled as Shua held him up. Bringing him upstairs into Shua's bedroom.

Shua's bedroom was a tan room, it had beautiful sheets that were soft as Shua smiled. Jihoon smelt his cologne, it smelt like sweet honey. Jihoon played with Shua's shirt softly.

Shua placed Jihoon on the bed as Jihoon looked up. Watching him as Shua stripped his shirt. Jihoon covered his innocent eyes as he blushed.

"You can take your shirt off too," Shua stated.

Jihoon took a look in Shua's closet as he saw an oversized tee and shorts. He changed into it in the closet as he came out. Shua admired his pale skin. It was as pale as a pillow. 

Jihoon waddled to the bed as he had a rosy blush appear on his cheeks. He jumped onto the bed and hid his face in the soft fluffy sheets.  
Shua loved his soft skin and he patted Jihoon's thigh. "Darling it's okay" He hummed.

He stroked Jihoon's hair as Jihoon backed up onto Shua. Shua pulled Jihoon onto his lap as he laid back, Jihoon moving to get comfortable as Shua blushed. He kissed Jihoon's neck softly. 

He sucked Jihoon's neck. It tasted like honey. He loved his little flower. 

Jihoon blushed red as Shua sucked on his neck, Jihoon bit his lip and turned around, kissing Shua.   
He loved Shua already. Thank god it was Friday. That meant he could stay with Shua all day tomorrow.

He giggled as Shua's phone lit up, Hansol called. Jihoon forgot about Hansol as he questioned who that was.

Shua picked up the phone and turned it on speaker. "Hey Josh. You want Kwan and I to visit so we can swim together, and you can bring your honey as you aren't single anymore!" Hansol spoke over the phone. Jihoon blushed as he heard Hansol say 'bring your honey'. Was he really Shua's honey?

He grinned thinking about it. Jihoon held Shua's hand and examined it, his soft hand had the little wrinkles on each knuckle. Jihoon kissed each knuckle and whispered. "Love you" He smiled and started to examine the inside of Shua's hand. The little marks on his palm made Jihoon smile. It meant that he was actually human, a human could be this perfect. 

Shua chuckled and back-hugged Jihoon, sucking on his neck and creating a hickey. He laid on the sheets as Jihoon laid on him, their hands intertwined and laced together as they stared into each other's eyes. Jihoon leaned in and pecked Shua's lips. Shua was shocked, he didn't expect Jihoon to make the move, he kissed back and held onto Jihoon's hips. Them having a makeout session.

Jihoon smiled, pulling away, he was out of breath. He blushed red at Shua and looked in the mirror. He saw a hickey on his neck, he had to look four times before he realized Shua made a hickey. 

Jihoon was fine with it. He giggled as he held onto Shua's hands as Shua lifted Jihoon's body with his legs. The time they spent together took hours as now it was night time. 

Shua got up and cradled Jihoon, placing Jihoon in front of him as he back-hugged Jihoon. Making them both waddle to the balcony. He opened the balcony door as they watched the stars from the balcony. 

"They're beautiful" Jihoon complimented the stars as he held onto Shua's hands.

"Like you" Shua whispered into Jihoon's ears. Causing Jihoon's cheeks to flare up red and he turned around, hiding in Shua's chest.


	15. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a few weeks later, Joshua had to set up for the party that Seungkwan and Hansol were arriving for.

Joshua had a sub for his class because he spent all day getting ready. He texted Jihoon

**Jihoonie 💓**

Where are you?

Shua?

I'm at home, I'm preparing

for the party

 

 

Jihoon had a small pout while he missed his boyfriend. It's been a few weeks since they started dating. But he's so attached to Shua. 

He poured his heart out about Shua to Chan and Soonyoung. They smiled and laughed "You're whipped!" They screamed as Jihoon was confused on what that meant.

He told his situation to Junhui and Minghao, Junhui said to call him for comfort while nobody's in the office. Minghao suggested to just leave early. Jihoon wanted to get paid, so that wasn't an option.

Jihoon pouted as the hours seemed like years. Mingyu gave advice on texting and sending selfies like Wonwoo and he did. Jihoon thought he looked bad, so he marked that as an X. 

At lunch time, Seokmin and Seungcheol brought a whole buffet for them three to eat. They ate ricecakes and soup. Jihoon whined when Seungcheol and Seokmin were getting cuddly and cute. He wanted Shua now. 

Like it was magic, someone knocked on the nurse's office. Jihoon rushed to the door, hoping so bad it was Shua. He opened the door and there he stood. His hair sticking to his forehead because of sweat. He had a white tank top and shorts as he gave that heavenly smile to Jihoon.

It was Shua. Jihoon blushed red and jumped onto Shua, Shua held him close and whispered, "Sorry you haven't seen me all day babe. Now here I am"  
His light voice was so light, Jihoon could get high off of it. Jihoon nodded as he kissed Shua softly. The couple in the room aww'ing as they were adorable.

Shua sat down with Jihoon on his lap as he brought candy to the buffet. "Sorry I didn't have time to get food, I just got candy since Seokmin asked me to come. I was planning of seeing my little ricecake soon" Shua explained as Seungcheol and Seokmin laughed non-stop. Ricecake?! That's a strange pet name.

The two couples chatted as Seungcheol told Shua that he used to be a science teacher here for the biologists to be. Shua nodded as he thought that was neat. 

The hour felt like it just begun, but then it was time for the couple and Shua to leave. It was only for two more hours. But those two hours would feel excruciatingly painful.

Jihoon thought of Mingyu's idea, so he texted Shua, he sent him selcas with captions being like "Miss you ☹️" As the selca was of him pouting and doing aegyo. "Don't baby, I'll be there to pick you up in thirty minutes" Shua replied as Jihoon's eyes widened, it went by so fast! It was him just sending selcas for an hour and thirty minutes. He decided to go with Junhui's idea. He called Shua. 

The line rung for two seconds before Shua picked up the call. "Yes baby"  
"I really miss you" Jihoon sighed.  
"Cutie-ah, I'm going to see you soon-" Shua fell on the floor as Jihoon heard a thump. "You okay Shua!" Jihoon was concerned. There was a minute of silence before Shua got up and answered.  
"Yeah I'm okay baby, thank you for being worried about me"

Jihoon's giggle filled up the call with sunshine. Shua chuckled along as he sang to Jihoon while getting in his car to drive to the campus.

Jihoon sang a melody as a teacher heard him outside. Knocking on the door as Jihoon stopped, leaving his phone on the desk as he went to open the door. It was Jeonghan, the choir teacher.   
"You have an amazing voice Jihoon!" He praised Jihoon as Jihoon blushed. Jeonghan soon then left as Shua asked. 

"Why'd you stop singing baby? It was melodic."

"Jeonghan complimented me and left" 

"Oh okay"

Jihoon continued to sing as Shua sang in harmony with him. 

"I'm at the campus" Shua sang along with the beat as Jihoon got the message, he got packed up as the bell rang and he ran out of his office and to Shua, jumping once again as Shua held him.

"Babe, careful~ One day I might not notice you jumping."

"Sorry Shua" He blushed and got into the car as Shua got into the driver's seat. The students screamed at what they just saw. Shua drove to his house as the whole entire house was different than what Jihoon saw a few weeks ago. 

It was multicolored and beautiful, just like a peacock. "Shua! Can I invite people?"

"As many as you want baby." He answered as Jihoon was already on the phone texting for Seokmin and Seungcheol to come. Asking Jeonghan to come through text. Jihoon texted the six boys if they wanted to come. 

They all began to arrive at Shua's address. Them in awe at his place.


	16. Party pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens at the party. Due to Soonyoung's false vision, Shua and Jihoon get into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

The six boys arrive with Hansol and Seungkwan. Jeonghan arriving a few minutes later. Seokmin and Seungcheol rush to Shua's house. Wondering about why Jihoon wanted to move in so fast in the relationship.

Now they knew why, it was so fancy and modern. It could fit all thirteen of them in the house.

It had a huge pool and hot tub with an indoor pool.

Shua greeted everybody at the door as Jihoon smiled and hugged each person. Even Hansol and Seungkwan.

The whole group got to partying, there was drinking involved, as Chan, Soonyoung, Mingyu, and Wonwoo declined drinking. Jihoon popped open a bottle and spilled it onto his and Shua's cups. Them doing a loveshot as they both chugged the alcohol down. The alcohol burning their necks as they smiled.

Jihoon asked, "Are you sure you don't want alcohol?" 

Soonyoung gave in as he drank two shots. Those two shots made him high. He sat on Chan as he kissed him.

Hansol picked up Seungkwan and walked around with him, accidentally bumping into walls as Shua laughed.

Jihoon looked at Shua as he pouted. "Up please" He begged as he was picked up by Shua, they went to his bedroom as the others were downstairs. Seungcheol and Seokmin laughed, making incoherent noises as they made each other laugh. 

Shua and Jihoon hugged each other,  
Jihoon gave Shua's neck slight kisses and   
hickeys. He held onto Shua like a baby's blanket and he sang songs.

Shua was shocked, Jihoon could sing beautifully even when he's drunk. He finds Jihoon the most ethereal thing he's ever seen. Shua examined Jihoon's body. "Don't loook! I'm uglyy" Jihoon pouted as Shua furrowed his brows, caressing Jihoon's cheeks. "You aren't, you're beautiful"

Jihoon giggled as he gasped, going to find a first aid kit in the restroom and finding bandaids. He remembered that Shua fell earlier. "Where you boo boo?" He asked as Shua smiled. He was still sober because he's fine with alcohol.

"It's no where baby, I didn't get scratches." He answered as drunk Jihoon stopped panicking.

"Good you no hurt!" He said in English as Shua praised him. "English baby! You are so smart"

It was a few hours later as Hansol, Seungkwan, Shua, and Jihoon were sober. It was time for the pool!

"Pool party!" Shua yelled as everybody got ready in their swim trunks and dove into the pool. Shua was still getting ready in the bathroom as Jeonghan opened the door, stumbling in and getting really close to Shua's face. Shua backed up as he was in the corner. Soonyoung passed by and gasped, running to Jihoon. 

Shua got out of the situation and ran downstairs to the pool, meeting a frowning Jihoon.


	17. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everybody leaves, Jihoon has a fit.

The party was fun until it was over. Everybody had to go home and go to their houses or apartments. Jihoon stayed. Going to the master bedroom and hiding in the sheets. He had his shorts and oversized shirt on. "Why..?"

He whined and sniffled as Shua followed him and comforted him.

"Why what baby?"

"Why did you cheat!" He accused Shua.

Shua was taken aback. "I didn't"

"Soonyoung said so-"

"Well Soonyoung was drunk. Don't believe a drunk person. If you're too dumb to know that-" Shua covered his mouth as Jihoon's eyes pooled with tears.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did!" Jihoon's face was running with tears, he hid in the bed then ran to the closet, locking himself in as he curled in a ball and cried. He didn't want to be with someone that thought negatively of him. 

Shua felt so bad, that just slipped out of his mouth because of anger. He sat on the other side of the door as he sang softly to Jihoon. 

"I don't want you're stupid songs!" Jihoon yelled, he just wanted comfort physically as he sniffled and cried his heart out of the carpeted floor.

"Babe-"

"No more babe!"

Shua sighed as he explained to Jihoon the problem.

"Jeonghan went up on me, drunk in the restroom as Soonyoung came by and saw. I didn't make any moves I swear." Joshua begged for Jihoon's mercy.

Jihoon opened the door as he glared at Shua. His eyes red and puffy from crying, his voice was croaking. "I believe. y-ou" He croaked as it broke Shua's heart.

Shua now knew that Jihoon's heart was very weak and he could break at any moment. He pulled Jihoon into his arms and patted his back, kissing his cheek and whispering sweet nothings.


	18. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shua decides to comfort Jihoon, he decided to take care of him the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft uwu

Shua picked up the sniffling Jihoon his arms. "Darling, do you want to take a bath?" He asked the younger. Him nodding as he had a hand over his eyes, covering his tears...

"Baby, you don't need to hide your tears from me," Joshua sighed as he stripped Jihoon slightly and placed him in the warm water of the bath tub.

He grabbed the shampoo and pumped it onto his hands as he wet Jihoon's hair before washing it. Jihoon hummed sweetly while singing songs. Once he got all of the shampoo out of the younger's hair, he then put conditioner and made sure all part of his hair are cleaned.

He kissed Jihoon's lips from time to time which shocked Jihoon since he was distracted by the bath. Finally, Jihoon was done with bathing as he stood up, grabbing a towel and wiping the wet water off of his soft skin, irritating the skin as some spots turned pink.

Shua sat Jihoon on chair as he dried Jihoon's soft hair. Jihoon fell asleep on the chair as Shua noticed and put his clothes on as he took Jihoon to bed. He wrapped his arms softly around the fragile boy and kissed his irritated skin and whispered strings of compliments.

"Baby you are the definition of perfect, I love your eyes, I love your personality, I love your heart and how you get sensitive, I just love you"

Jihoon woke up as he heard "I love you" He gasped and looked at Shua. "Did you say I love you?" "I love you too" Jihoon admitted as he blushed red.

"Baby, I have to leave in a few weeks after the semester is over" Jihoon gasped and sat down with full attention.

"Don't leave-"

"I'm planning to bring you with me. Also bring anybody you want!"

He was planning to bring his six students, Seokmin, and Seungcheol. He loved all eight of them. Jihoon knew that Mingyu's arm was healing fast so he can go try out for the basketball team there.

"We're going to Seoul" Shua told Jihoon as he squealed.

"Thank you so much Shua! I'm sorry for ever being mad at you."

"It comes with relationships baby, no need to be sorry"

He was planning to move the six people into one dorm since they were all couples. He texted them about it as they were fine with it.

Jihoon smiled as he sniffled. "Can I go home now?"

"Of course baby" Jihoon was off. Shua noticed as he started driving Jihoon to his apartment, "Baby, you can talk to me" Shua attempted at speaking as Jihoon just nodding silently as he went home.

A few weeks they haven't seen each other.

The few weeks Jihoon destroyed himself over the fight even if he apologized.

The few weeks Shua thought Jihoon had a sickness since Jihoon didn't go to work.

The six people have been visiting Jihoon as he treated them and talked to them. He looked horrible, with messy hair and dark circles.

Seokmin couldn't do anything but be angry at Joshua. He missed the smiley Jihoon that didn't cry every time he talked about Joshua.

He left Jihoon alone as he suffered by himself, not eating, just sleeping in his big lonely bed. He still had Shua's clothes from a few weeks ago on, of course he washed them, but he still missed him. Jihoon texted Shua in the first time in a long time.

**"I miss you"**


	19. Get Your Act Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get your act together Jihoon, he's going to be gone to Seoul if you stay here being sulky" Seokmin said and warned Jihoon.

"Get your act together Jihoon. Shua's going to leave to Seoul in a few days, if you stay here sulking." Seokmin warmed Jihoon.

Jihoon sniffled as he got up, "You're right Seok"  
He nodded and got up, taking a shower and washing his face. The bags slightly disappeared, a slim trace still there. 

He held onto Shua's shirt as he started to walk to the campus. It was the end of the school day as students left. Jisoo went to the restroom for a bit. Jihoon tip toed to the English class and hid under the desk with Shua's suitcase. Jihoon giggled as he put his hand over his mouth as he heard Shua's footsteps.

Shua bent down to grab his suitcase as his eyes popped out, he fell back and held onto the chair. "Ah!" Shua shouted as Jihoon crawled out. Shua's smile crept on his face as he saw his baby.   
"Don't leave Shua!" He held onto Shua's leg and pouted. 

"Aish.. Why didn't you contact me baby? I was so worried. Mingyu told me that you were getting worse and looked horrible." Shua pulled Jihoon close as he kissed his head that he missed so much. He noticed Jihoon's eye bags and his other imperfections.

"Babe.. Did you not eat?" Shua asked, concerned about Jihoon's well-being. Jihoon nodded as Shua sighed, "Let's go out to eat honey" He smiled and kissed Jihoon gently. The lips he craved so much but couldn't get. The satisfying touch of their lips as they were in the classroom. 

Shua picked Jihoon up gently.   
"Baby, you're still wearing my shirt and shorts?" He chuckled and patted Jihoon's thigh. Jihoon blushed, "Yes.." He hid his face in Shua's neck.

They went to the restaurant they had their "first date" at. The waitress still asked if Jihoon wanted a kid's menu, some things never change. Shua asked to pay for the private room as Jihoon smacked his arm. "No need to be fancy!" Jihoon whined as Shua smiled. "Of course I do! They have a buffet in there. I want to make sure you are full."

"Okay then my handsome!" Jihoon snickered as Shua's cheeks felt red. 

They ate most of the food, only leaving the extras like peppermint leaves, limes, and lemons out.  
Jihoon felt his stomach as he burped. "Yummy" he smiled as he patted his stomach. Shua told him jokes as the room was filled of the laughter of a couple.

A few weeks later, they were in Shua's new apartment. He had placed the six kiddos near the first floor as they needed to go to college and school. Mingyu left usually early for his basketball tournaments and Wonwoo came to all of his games and cheered him on. Minghao and Junhui were in a dance group with Chan and Soonyoung, they all had their own studio. Soonyoung and Chan taught kids how to dance and how to feel emotions. 

Minghao and Junhui taught the adults and teens that are duos, how to feel emotions of love in their art of dancing. Some sexual tension always happened with Minghao and Junhui. Shua sometimes regretted putting them in the apartment. They were loud. 

Hansol and Seungkwan were on the 4th floor of 7 as they just worked at local coffee shops and Seungkwan became a singer. Hansol became a rapper as the duo was getting very famous. 

Seokmin and Seungcheol moved into the 6th floor as they were just utterly in love. They were famous for their songs they produced and sang/rapped together to. 

Jeonghan was asked if he wanted to move in as he agreed. He was utterly sorry for his drunk self, Jihoon agreed to push the past away and forgave him. He lived on the 5th floor with the beautiful view. Jeonghan was a solo artist who usually worked with Seokmin, Jihoon, Shua, and Seungkwan on the songs.

Shua was jealous as it took him weeks to see Jihoon again.

Shua and Jihoon lived a very happy live for now on. Jihoon was a nurse at the Seoul hospital, and Shua taught teenagers English in the Seoul's #1 best school.

This truly was a happily ever after.


	20. 3 Years Passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed, most  
> things stayed the same as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH LAST CHAPTER

Jihoon sighed out of nervousness as he had his white suit on. His hair was dark and fluffy. This was his wedding day. He blushed remembering and hid his face in his hands.

He couldn't believe he was tying the knot with Shua. His soulmate, as he started to jump in excitement like a child.

Shua couldn't believe he was going to marry the college nurse, the first one who took his heart. They've been through some ups and downs, but they made it.

The priest smiled kindly as Joshua headed to the arch. The arch was covered in flowers. The flower children threw the flowers as one fell.  
"Hong JiJoon!" Joshua smiled and ran over to the smaller kid. He cried as he was in Joshua's arms. He held JiJoon for a little while before he let him stand next to him. "JiJoonie, let's see papa to get papa and dada married okay?" 

The child sniffled like Jihoon before rubbing his eyes and holding the rings. This was their child. As Jihoon worked as a nurse, a few days after Joshua proposed, he had to take care of a lady giving birth, she wanted to put the child up for adoption. Jihoon was willing to adopt little JiJoon as he came home with the baby in his arms. Joshua accepted him right away.

Jihoon's friends walked behind Jihoon with flowers and singing. Jihoon blushed as he arrived to the arch. JiJoon giggling and reaching out to Jihoon. "Papa!" 

"Shh darling, we'll be done in a little bit" 

Joshua smiled and kissed JiJoon's chubby cheek.

The engaged couples said their vows as Jihoon started to cry. JiJoon held onto Jihoon and said, "It's okay Papa! You marry Dada!"

His giggled reminded Jihoon of himself.

They got their rings as the priest said,  
"You may now kiss the groom"

Joshua pulled Jihoon into his arms as he dipped Jihoon down, kissing him gently as JiJoon cheered.

"Yay Papa! Now we all are Hong!"

Junhui and Minghao were engaged, they planned to have their wedding a little bit later as they needed to get organized. Mingyu and Wonwoo were already married as they just finished with their honeymoon.

Soonyoung and Chan smiled and teared up at the wedding as the two of them just kissed each other. They took care of JiJoon when Shua and Jihoon were at work. They took him to the studio and taught him with the other kids. Chan finally got lung transplant as it was super risky.

They finally found a donor as Chan didn't need his inhaler anymore. Three years ago, when they first  
moved, Mingyu's arm was already healed. Then three years and two months ago, Minghao's leg was fine as it healed greatly.

Three years ago, they didn't think they would have a kid and be married.

Jihoon Hong and Joshua Hong had a happy life, with their family and their child. The joy life brought them, the surprises in life were always fun. Jihoon didn't think that Shua would be his husband. As Shua didn't think Jihoon would be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME FOR THE STORY ❤️💓


End file.
